road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bang Bang
Bang Bang Lyrics Charice: She got a body like an hourglass But I can give it to you all the time She got a booty like a Cadillac But I can send you into overdrive Charice (StreakyTeen Girls): (Stop and wait, wait for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat) See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah (Ginger: blow your mind!) Charice and Heather with StreakyTeen Girls: Bang, bang into the room I know you want it Bang, bang all over you I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you... Bang, bang there goes your heart I know you want it Back, backseat of my car I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you... Ginger: She might've let you hold her hand in school But I'mma show you how to graduate No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk Just come and show me what your momma gave Ginger with StreakyTeen Girls: (Your love gotta be baby, love but don’t say a thing) See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind Charice and Heather with StreakyTeen Girls: Bang, bang into the room I know you want it Bang, bang all over youI'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you... Bang, bang there goes your heart I know you want it Back, backseat of my car I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you... Izzy: It’s Myx Moscato It’s frizz in a bottle It’s E-scope full throttle It’s oh, oh Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the pot of blue foam Kitten so good It's dripping on wood Get a ride in the engine that could Go, Batman robbin' it Bang, bang, cockin' it Queen Izzy dominant, prominent It's me, Char Char, and Gingy If they test me they sorry Ride his c--k, like a Harley Then pull off in this Ferrari If we hanging, we banging Phone ranging, he slanging It ain’t karaoke night but get the mic ‘cause he singing Izzy with Heather: B to the A to the N to the G to the uh B to the A to the N to the G to the hey Charice: See anybody could be good to you You need a bad girl to blow your mind Charice and Heather with StreakyTeen Girls: Bang, bang into the room I know you want it Bang, bang all over you I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you... Bang, bang there goes your heart I know you want it Back, backseat of my car I'll let you have it Wait a minute, let me take you there Wait a minute til you... Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs